Say Anything Else
by Dollfacex94
Summary: I can't be pregnant. And definitely not by him.
1. Chapter One

-So to all my loyal followers who have been waiting a year for an update, your waiting days are over! BUT I'm restarting this story. Some chapters will be the same, some not. So, just be patient and as always, I would LOVE your feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Glee, but Mark Salling can own me any time.

"No, this _cannot _be happening to me." I whispered out loud as I stared at myself in the mirror. I can hardly recognize the reflection in the mirror though there were no noticeable differences from this morning, or last week, or even last month. But there was one major difference.

I placed my hand on top of my flat stomach, still looking into the mirror. I don't know how long I stood there, doing absolutely nothing. I was brought out of my daze when I heard a soft knock at the door. Quickly I pushed my shirt back down and fixed my hair before opening the bathroom door.

"Honey, is everything okay?" My father looked at me with concern filled eyes. I gave him my best show face before hugging him tightly"

"I love you daddy." I clung to him as tightly as I could. He was shocked for a minute before chuckling and wrapping me up in his arms.

"I love you too, my shining star. Now go on, get ready so we can get to temple on time for once."

I kissed his cheek and moved across the hall to my room. As soon as I shut the door, I slide down length of the door, collapsing on the floor.

I _can't _be pregnant. And definitely not by _him. _


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Glee, but I stick to my previous statement involving Mark.

Oh! Just to be clear, this is starting in season one. But Sam is going to be in this story, so it's like he transferred way back in the beginning of their freshman year, okay? Okay (:

It's been a week. A whole week since I saw that damn pink plus sign, and the next eleven pink plus signs taunting me from their spots on my sink. Ignoring it isn't as easy as I had hoped. I mean, how do you forget that something is actually _growing_ inside of your body? It's not possible, that much I have realized. It's on my mind every second, of every day. Especially when I see _him._ If only he knew..

I know I should tell him, but how do you tell someone that their life is just going to up and change? I mean, it is not a simple task. What if he wants nothing to do with me? Even worse, what if he wants nothing to do with our child?

A chill ran down my spine just thinking about it. I can't imagine doing this on my own. I have my dad's, yes, but I need him almost as much as I need them, if not more. He's barely even looked at me since that night. His eyes just look straight past me in the hallways, in glee club. I think I would rather him glare at me, yell at me, then to just ignore me. But I haven't tried speaking to him either. Rachel Berry will not apologize. Even if it was my mistake, even if it was ME that hurt HIM. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Rachel?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mr. Schue. Everyone was staring at me, except him, of course. I shook my head, trying to clear my brain and remember what the hell the teacher had been droning on about for the past ten minutes. He looked at me pointedly before pointing his chin over towards the right side of the room where all the girls were standing in a huddle, whispering to each other.

"Oh. Sorry Mr. Schue." I mindlessly wandered over to my group, ignoring the continuing whispers. The curly headed teacher looked at me a few more seconds before continuing with his explanation of this week's lesson, competition.

"Girl, are you doing okay? You've been quiet all week." Mercedes looked at me, concern in her eyes. I gave her my best smile, assuring her that I was fine and looked away again.

Finally the bell rang, it felt like it had taken longer than the hour for glee club. Don't get me wrong, I love glee. But singing is the last thing on my mind lately, shocking right? I need to get out of here. I need to tell him.

"Sam, can I talk to you real quick?"


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Glee, but I stick to my previous statement involving Mark.

I kept my attention on the coffee sitting in front of me, watching as the foam slowly started to disappear. I knew he was staring at me, just staring. I could feel his eyes burning into my skin. It's been like this for the longest ten minutes of my life.

"Have you told him yet?"

It was the most obvious question, one I knew he would ask, but it still made my stomach clench up. That's when I looked up and instantly regretted it. My best friend was looking at me like he never had before, with pity. He blinked his eyes and the pity was quickly replaced with worry. I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes. I haven't cried, not once since I found out, but now I can't stop it. I barely notice Sam grabbing my hand and gently pulling me to him, ushering us out of the coffee shop and back to my car. When he finally stops, I hug him tighter than I ever have. I don't know how long we stood like that or how long I cried but when my sobs were finally dying down I pulled away. The front of his t-shirt was soaked and I honestly had no idea how I could have that much water beyond my eyes. I pulled myself together and straightened my shirt, smoothing my skirt down and wiping my eyes.

Sam smiled at me, and I instantly felt better. "You're going to get through this, Rach. You're strong. I'll be here for you the whole way, and I'm positive he will be too. But you need to tell him." He looked at me sternly. I knew that I needed to tell him, but I still wanted to argue. I bit my tongue and simply agreed. He scooped me up into another hug before walking me around to the driver's side of my canary yellow _Chevy Cobalt._ He kissed my forehead and told me he would text me later.

Sam is my best friend. He has been since he moved here a short year ago. We shouldn't have become friends, he's on the football team and I was just the weird girl. But that fateful lab partner assignment led to us being inseparable. It has never been romantic between us, except that one drunk kiss, but that's an entirely different story. He's been chasing Quinn Fabray for a good six months now, even though she's with Finn…which in a roundabout way, leads to my predicament..

I mindlessly laid my hand over my stomach again, rubbing slowly. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow after school; I _have_ to tell him before then. I sighed loudly before making my way out of the parking lot. I'm not ready to go home, every time I see my dad's, see their faces, I want to break down. They are going to be so disappointed in me…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Before I knew what was going on I was parked in his driveway on my way to his front door. I shouted in my head for my feet to stop, but they wouldn't. My finger didn't stop either as it pressed itself to the doorbell. His beat up, faded red pickup truck was in the driveway, so I know he's home. I think I almost ran to my car a hundred times in that short thirty seconds before the door was pulled open.

"Rachel! Honey, it's so great to see you! Come in, come in!"

I smiled timidly at Sarah Puckerman, the woman who has treated me as one of her own children my whole life. With the Jewish community in Lima being somewhat small, I had known the Puckerman's literally since the day I was born. Sarah is close friends with both of my father's, she even helped them interview surrogate mothers back when. That's when it hit me; she would be disappointed in me too. The tears almost broke free again before I blinked them away. I gladly welcomed her tight embrace, fearing it would be one of the last I would ever get from "adopted" mom.

"It's good to see you too, Sarah. Is Noah here?" I already knew the answer but I couldn't help but pray that she would say no.

"He's in his room, go on up sweetie." Sarah shut the front door, making her way back to the kitchen.

I took my sweet time on my way up the stairs, even stopping to intently analyze the photographs on the wall that I had seen a thousand times before. I especially stopped at the last photo of the line. It was a picture of a fourteen year old Noah lying on the couch with a tiny brunette curled up against his chest. You can't see her face, only her gold star pajama bottoms and an oversized sweatshirt that was obviously his. I could bet you a million dollars that not one person knew that the girl in the picture is me. Noah would never admit to being my friend, my best friend even. Or at least he used to be. That picture, that night, was the last time he truly talked to me. It was the last Friday night before the first day of school, the first day of high school. That very next Monday, he slushied me.

I shuttered at the memory, moving up those last few steps and walking down to hall to his room. The guitar strumming was easily recognizable through the door, he was amazing. I would have stopped and listened all afternoon if my brain hadn't reminded me of why I was there in the first place. I sucked in a deep breath and rapped my fist against the door.

"Come in." He mumbled, and I twisted the knob, stepping into the room. The smell of his cologne hit me hard and I almost started crying once again. I blame the pregnancy hormones for all these damn tears. He was sitting on his bed, guitar in hand, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. Though I used my self-control and kept my eyes on his face and not on his gorgeous body. He turned his eyes up, looking into mine, and my breath hitched. No one could ever deny that Noah Puckerman was beautiful. His eyes quickly turned dark before moving back to his guitar.

"What do you want, Berry?" You couldn't miss the hate in his voice, it nearly made me turn around and run right back out of his house.

I nervously played with my fingers, suddenly captivated by a spot on his carpet. "We need to talk." I muttered quietly, but he heard me.

He didn't look up at me again, "Well talk." Noah spat, making it very clear he wished I was anywhere but standing in his bedroom.

I walked over to his bed, climbing on as I had done so many times in my childhood, ignoring his glare.

"Noah look at me, this is serious." My adrenaline was pumping as he moved his eyes back to mine, his jaw clenched tight. It reminded me of that night…

_He used me, Finn fucking used me! I paced around my room, crying. He doesn't want me, he just wants me to come back to glee. I'm so stupid! _

_I paced for a few more minutes before throwing myself onto my bed in a huff, just as my door opened. I knew who it was and I could practically hear him smirk._

"_There is this little thing called knocking, Noah. It's a common practice when entering someone's bedroom." I mumbled into my pillow. _

_My bed shifted with the newly added weight as he got comfortable. "I don't play by the rules, baby." _

_I bit my lip as I sat up, staring at him. You could tell he was just barely keeping a straight face._

"_That was so cheesy, especially for you." I glared at him, throwing my pillow at his head. Which he caught with ease and threw it back at me with such force I fell backwards off my bed. His booming laugh filled my room before I even hit the floor. I groaned when I realized he wouldn't be helping me and picked myself up off the floor. I marched to the door and threw it open._

"_If your goal was to make me feel worse, you have succeeded. Now leave please, I am not in the mood to entertain assholes such as yourself this evening." I tapped my foot expectantly which only made him laugh harder._

"_Oh relax, Rachel. I came to see if you were okay. Not that I care, my mom heard from your dad's that you wouldn't come out of your room and she said that if I didn't come over she would take away my Xbox. So here I am, lucky you." He smirked again as I huffed, shut my door and climbed back onto my bed. _

_I bit my lip, keeping my eyes on the pattern of my blanket. "He used me. He took advantage of my feelings, and he used me…" _

"_You were stupid enough to think he would leave Quinn for you. I mean come on, its Quinn fucking Fabray." _

_I looked at him, tears filling my eyes again and his face changed from amused to an emotion I couldn't quite figure out. "Shit Rach, Finn is a douchebag. Not to mention an idiot. He's my best friend, but damn the boy isn't too bright." _

_I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips, wiping my tears away. "Thanks, Noah." I moved myself over to him, ignoring his rigidness as I wrapped my arms around him. He was obviously surprised but after a minute he relaxed and hugged me back. Well it was as close to a hug that Puck could ever give a girl. I pulled back a little, looking at his face. His eyes were shut, and his jaw was clenched. I raised my finger, tracing it along his tense jaw and his eyes opened to look at me in confusion. I didn't give him time to ask what the hell I was doing before I pressed my lips against his. It took him a second to realize what was going on. _

_He pushed me back a little,"Rach, what are you doing?" He gave me another look I couldn't understand but I shrugged it off. _

"_Stop talking, and just kiss me."_

_This wasn't the first time I had ever kissed Noah Puckerman, but it definitely was the best. Considering the fact that when he last kissed me, we were both twelve and had never kissed before. He had obviously been learning well. I pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto my floor._

"_Is this okay?" I asked nervously. He stopped for a second but then he pushed me back against my pillows and I took that as a yes…_

"Are you going to talk or are you just going to look at me like a fucking idiot?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Right..yeah, talk..uh, maybe you should sit down!" I rambled on stupidly; there goes my plan of being smooth.

"I am sitting, stupid. What the hell do you want?"

"I'm pregnant."

I kept my eyes on his face, watching as his expression change from confused, to angry, to scared, to worried, back to angry.

"What do you mean you're pregnant? That's impossible. No. No fucking way." He got off his bed then, pacing around the room before throwing his fist at his wall. I screamed, jumping up and running over to him.

"Damn it, Noah! What are you doing?!" I grabbed his hand, looking at it to make sure he didn't have any bones sticking out, he didn't. I pulled him by his wrist to his bathroom, pushing him down onto the shut toilet seat.

He just sat in silence with closed eyes and a clenched jaw while I cleaned up his hand and wrapped it. He didn't say anything when I let it go and moved to sit on the sink. He didn't say anything for twenty minutes of us sitting there. Not until I sighed and reached for the door knob.

"Are you sure it's mine?" He asked acidly.

That set me off. I threw open the bathroom door and moved as fast as I could down the steps, slamming the front door as I left. I knew Sarah was probably on her way up to talk to Noah right now, but I didn't care. He wouldn't tell her. How could he even ask me that? What do I look like? I know who the father is.

I have slept with approximately one person, and regrettably that person was Noah Puckerman.


End file.
